


avengers headcanons

by auroracalisto



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fear, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: ───── ❝ avengers headcanons ❞ ─────in a world where they can practically do anything, what more is to know about them?  their favorite songs?  what their preferred weather is?  all of the headcanons within this are mine, but they are free to use if you find one that you like as well.  requests are accepted.
Kudos: 2





	avengers headcanons

───── ❝ **their worst fears** ❞ ─────

⊱ ────── {black widow: natasha romanov} ────── ⊰

\- natasha's worst fear is hurting someone she cares for. whether or not it's steve or peter, or tony, or even bruce. if someone were to ever get hurt because of her, she would not be able to live with herself. it is one of the reasons that she will never have children. if she had children, they had the possibility of getting hurt, no matter what. an assassin will always risk those around them. that risk is just something she has to live with and as long as she can prevent people from getting hurt, she will. but if someone did get hurt? someone she cared for? let's just say that it would not be a good time. - 

⊱ ────── {iron man: tony stark} ────── ⊰

\- tony's worst fear is that he would fail. failure is literally his worst fear. he would fear that everything he had ever done would amount to nothing. that he would never be able to help others in the way that he always believed that he would be able to. -

⊱ ────── {thor} ────── ⊰

\- thor's worst fear could possibily be something similar to tony's. the ultimate fear of failure. however, i feel like if thor were to have a significant other, his main fear would be that they could get hurt because of him. thor's a god, for crying out loud. and within every damn movie, someone was after him. so. i just feel like he could also have a fear like natasha's. having other people hurt because of them. make's sense, i guess. -

⊱ ────── {captain america: steve rogers} ────── ⊰

\- steve's worst fear is open bodies of water. ever since he crashed the plane, he has unable to be near open bodies of water or even in a body of water because of this. part of it is because he remembers the promise he made to peggy and how he would take her dancing as soon as he landed the plane. another reason is that the impact was terrifying. he went into the freezing water, knowing he was going to die. and although he didn't die, he can't shake the feeling that something like that will happen again if he were to ever get back in the water. -

⊱ ────── {hulk: bruce banner} ────── ⊰

\- while bruce doesn't have a significant other, you might be able to understand why. i believe that because of his hulk side, he's afraid that he would hurt anyone that he is close to. and that is while he's single. he doesn't want to hulk out after an argument or a bad day. he wouldn't want his significant other to nearly die because he couldn't control himself. his worst fear is hurting the one he loved. so he just doesn't love anyone. -

⊱ ────── {hawkeye: clint barton} ────── ⊰

\- i feel like clint's worst fear would be death. he has a family who depends on him. both biological and his avengers family. death would prevent him from protecting all of them and even more than just them. -

⊱ ────── {loki} ────── ⊰

\- loki's worst fear is losing his magic. it's gotten him this far in life, has it not? -

⊱ ────── {spider-man: peter parker} ────── ⊰

\- his worst fear? small spaces. why? he vividly remembers the time that he was nearly crushed. thanks to his suit, he wasn't. but without it, he would have died in that small space that he simply couldn't get out of. now, any time he's in an elevator, he can't help but feel anxious. anything could happen. you've watched final destination, haven't you? well, unfortunately, so has peter. he can't get it out of his head that if he's in a small space, something bad will happen. -

⊱ ────── {winter soldier: bucky barnes} ────── ⊰

\- losing control. losing his memories. leaving steve. leaving the avengers and being captured by hydra, again. i feel like bucky would have several worst fears, unfortunately. -

⊱ ────── {doctor strange: stephen strange} ────── ⊰

\- i feel like stephen's worst fear is losing someone. he's had this fear ever since his days as a surgeon. even now, with his powers, if he has the opportunity to save someone, he will definitley take it. however, he fears that if something goes wrong, it would be all his fault. and he can't deal with that. -

⊱ ────── {falcon: sam wilson} ────── ⊰

\- watching someone he's close to dying in front of him. -


End file.
